They say it was Murder
by misses-miscellaneous
Summary: This is a story about after Brody finds out that her sister's death is an unsolved murder. I'm sorry about this awful summary but please read anyways.
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place around the time that Brody just found out that her sister's death was actually a murder.**

Brody didn't mind the way the excessive amount of alcohol was burning her throat. She just signaled for the waiter to bring her another round. Murder...her sister's death was an unsolved murder. She downed another shot and suddenly threw the glass towards the mirror that was across the bar.

"Don't you think you're gonna have to pay for that?" She heard a familiar voice joking behind her. He could hear her mumbling a few swear words under her breath. "Hey? Uh...Brody?" LaSalle asked.

"What?" She said flatly. He was shocked to see her eyes filled with tears as she looked up at him.

"Oh God Brody. What's wrong?" He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Nothing that concerns you." She said quietly as she traced her finger around the circular top of the shot glass.

"So...So." LaSalle stammered. "What are you doing here?" He asked. Trying to break the tension.

"I needed a drink." She replied.

"Oh. Well I think you've had more than _a_ drink." LaSalle said as he motioned over to the collection of glasses that were accumulating beside her.

"Not in the mood LaSalle.", She said.

"Mind if I have a drink with ya?",LaSalle asked as he sat down at the barstool beside her.

"I'm not stopping you.", Brody said, moitioning for another round.

That bartender sat down two more shot glasses. Brody eagerly drank it while LaSalle let his sit.

"What are you doing here?", Brody asked.

"Sometimes I come here after a stressful case.",LaSalle said as he rubbed his head and sighed.

"Oh...", Brody said, sounding like she was far away in thought.

"So, you never did tell me why you are really here."

"I told you, I needed a drink.", Brody said, anger rising in her voice.

"Yes, but why do you need a drink?", LaSalle edged.

"I just do!", She said as she lost her balance and almost fell of her stool.

"Okay, time to go home. You're definitely drunk.", LaSalle said, standing up and waiting for Brody.

"I don't want to go home and I'm not drunk.", Brody stated firmly.

"Ya know, I find that a little hard to believe considering you just bout fell off your chair.", LaSalle said, raising his eyebrow and taking his shot of whiskey.

"Excuse me, I think I'm going to be sick.", Brody said as her hand flew up to her mouth and she ran for the door with LaSalle close behind.

She ran over to a bush outside and emptied the contents of her stomach while LaSalle held her hair back.

"Ya okay now?", LaSalle asked.

Merri nodded her head and slowed her breathing down as she leaned against the cool brick wall.

"Come on, you're coming to my place.", LaSalle said as he grabbed her rm and started down the sidewalk.

"No, LaSalle. I'm fine. I'm not that drunk.", She said, trying to get free from LaSalle's grip.

"Tell that to your puddle of vomit and the endless pile of shot glasses that are sitting in there.", LaSalle said, trying to put on his most serious face. He just couldn't help but laugh a little to himself, she was just an adorable drunk.

"Your lucky that I don't have the energy to fight you right now LaSalle.", Brody said as she walked beside him down the sidewalk towards his house.

* * *

"Here, these should fit. Now go take a cold shower and I'll have some coffee waiting for us when you're done.", LaSalle said as he handed her some sweatpants and a shirt.

"Thanks Chris.", Merri said, taking them and walking towards his bathroom. She locked the door and turned on the shower to freezing temperature. As soon as her bare skin touched the freezing water she started feeling a little bit better. Deciding to try and get the smell of smoke and liquor off of her, she grabbed the first bottle of shampoo she saw and washed her hair. After rinsing it, she turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a towell she found in the cupboard. She then put on the sweatpants and shirt he gave her. They fit pretty good, other that the pants, but they would work.

She then walked out to the kitchen and sat down next to LaSalle who had a steaming cup of black coffee ready for her.

"Ya ready to talk now?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I hope you enjoy :)**

She stared into the deep blackness of her coffee as she felt two blue eyes staring at her. "I...I...I don't know." She said as she played with the handle of the mug.

"Look Brody, I don't know what this is about, but I want to help. Please, ya can tell me." LaSalle said as he brushed a wet strand of hair away from her eye.

Brody let out a sigh and took a sip of her coffee. "Please LaSalle. I don't wan- I can't-...talk about this." She finished weakly.

LaSalle shook his head sadly and got up to pour himself another cup of coffee.

"Brody I wanna help ya but ya have to let me in first." LaSalle begged as he crouched down beside Brody who was chugging down her coffee like she had been drinking her shots at the bar. Brody nodded her head.

"What if I don't want help?" Brody questioned.

"Then I guess I'll just have ta nag about it until ya give up." LaSalle grinned.

"Okay." She said quietly, giving into LaSalle.

"Good. Good." LaSalle said enthusiastically as he helped her up from the chair and guided her to the couch. "Now what is this all about?" He asked, his southern accent thick in his voice.

"She was murdered!" Brody said, her voice trembling.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Who was murdered?" LaSalle asked, trying to calm the upset agent.

"Emily!" She said, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. LaSalle just sat there,not knowing what to say and unable to speak. He looked over to see her lips slightly parting and heard a sharp gasp.

"Brody wait!" LaSalle pleaded as she jumped up from the couch. He saw her leave the room. He quickly got up and followed her.

Merri ran out to his back porch and found a porch swing. She sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Brody...hey Brody." LaSalle said gently as he approached the female agent.

"Please. Please." Brody whispered. "Just leave me alone."

"Awe. Now Brody. We both know that I can't do that." LaSalle said in a half playful half serious tone. He then slid down next to Brody and pulled her close to him, stroking her shoulder length hair.

"Shh. Shh." LaSalle soothed. LaSalle heart broke when she slowly raised her head, revealing her tear soaked face.

"Why...Why does this always happen?" She said in between gasps. "Whenever the pain begins to heal, something always comes along and rips it up again. I just want it to stop..." Brody cried as she collapsed back down into LaSalle's arms.

"Brody I'm so sorry. I had no idea." LaSalle said sympathetically.

"How could you of known? I keep everything inside, behind a wall. Emily, she was the only person I could really talk to." Brody said weakly.

"Ya can trust me too Brody, ya don't have to keep that wall up." LaSalle said gently.

"How can I do that when everyone I've ever trusted has left me or died."

"I take it yer talking about James? Not everyone is like him, not every man is just gonna leave ya." LaSalle said.

"I know."

"Why don't ya come back inside, its gettin kinda dark." LaSalle said, nudging the female agent.

"Alright." Brody agreed, standing up from the swing and walking inside.

They sat down at the table and LaSalle poured them another cup of coffee.

Brody cleared her throat "Thank you Chris."

"Yer welcome Merri, that's what family's for." LaSalle smiled.

The End.

 **Again, I apologize, I didn't know how to write this so I'm sorry that it sucks. I'll do better next time I promise!**


End file.
